The Words That Carve Our Lives
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: Drabbles/oneshots/prompts revolving around the pairing November 11/Hei.
1. Cuddling

**Soooo... I hit a major writers block with my other fic Chance Encounters (not a shameless self promotion) so I decided to mill about in some quick drabbles/oneshots. Just odd plot bunnies that I don't think'll go anywhere and some prompts that have interested me floating around the internet. I'm also open to any requests if anyone's interested. I just really love this pairing xP . Just drop a PM or leave a review!**

* * *

When Hei gradually woke, he could scarcely recognize his surroundings. Blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes, the young man noticed that he was wedged between a plush cushion and a warm, sturdy body. Shifting closer to the source of warmth, Hei smiled to himself as he looked at November's sleep relaxed face. He was so transfixed on the sight that he didn't notice the blanket draped over them slowly sliding off the side of the couch.

"Why aren't you asleep?" The Brit whispered groggily, eyes still closed but awake nonetheless.

Hei should have been surprised at his partners sudden awareness, but his mind was still too sleep muddled to properly respond. Instead, he buried his head against November's chest, sighing softly.

At that gesture it was the blond's turn to be surprised. Normally he was the more affectionate one in their rather odd relationship, but he didn't mind this rather subdued Hei.

Smiling to himself, November ran a hand through Hei's dark locks. The strands of hair slipped through his fingers like water.

"I'm guessing you don't remember what happened last night?" The Brit hummed even as Hei shook his head. "Well," The blond drawled as he continued to play with the younger man's hair, "we went out for drinks. April tagged along, and inevitably I had to carry you home."

Hei dislodged himself from his partner's chest, a bit more alert as he listened closely.

"I didn't know you'd get so...frisky when drunk." November paused long enough to watch embarrassment blossom on Hei's face. He nearly chuckled, but for the sake of not completely embarrassing the younger man he continued. "I carried you from the elevator and you were like drooling rag-doll in my arms, but as soon as I got you through the door...you came to life."

"O-oh really?" Hei stuttered as he drew lines on the smooth skin of November's chest.

"Mmhmm..." The blond hummed softly as he brought his hands to cup the younger man's. It worked to effectively stop his fidgeting. "Your lips tasted of vodka, and I couldn't get enough."

The more November spoke the more Hei became flusttered and he wished that the plush couch would swallow him whole. He'd always been in control of himself to some extent around November. To learn that he had lost it was a shock.

"I guess we had a crazy night then?" Hei tried to sound like he remembered, but he couldn't fool himself. Much less November.

"Not exactly. We were on the couch when you insisted you'd do pretty much anything anywhere, but I got as far as unbuttoning your jeans when. Well. You fell asleep on me."

November made no indication that he was mad or irritated by that. He was more than amused by it, especially when relief clearly showed on Hei's face.

"What?" November couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. "What did you think we did?"

"You made it sound like I did absurdly dirty things!" Hei pouted, and his blond partner couldn't help but wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer.

"You look adorable when you do that." The Brit grinned.

"Yeah? Well I don't feel _adorable_." Hei tried to imitate Novembers accent, failing completely. "At least I know why I feel so horrible. I thought I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Let's get some more shut-eye then. I'll be more than happy to share breakfast with you at one in the afternoon." November assured as he tugged the blanket, forgotten on the floor for most of their conversation, over their chilling bodies.

"I'm alright with that too..."

Hei was practically asleep, eyes half-lidded even as he stretched to give November a gentle kiss. The blond couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he kissed back.

When Hei pulled away he tucked himself back against the warmth of November's chest, content in the arms of his partner as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Arguing (Pt 1 of 2)

**It can't be fluffy all the time... and still dabbling in my weird AU**

* * *

November could say that he had been in some wonderfully horrible situations, many of them life threatening, but locked in a hospital room with a a raging mad Hei is one of the worst he had come to face.

Pulling off a stunt that nearly cost him his life managed to put him there.

"Hei..." the Brit called tentatively cracking a small smile, but Hei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"H-how could you?" Hei chocked out, his deep blue eyes locked with icy blue as he pulled his hand away from November's.

November knew immediately that his young lover was not raging. He was torn with worry and wracked with palpable sorrow. The Brit was just too groggy with drugs and sedatives to have fully realized it when he woke.

"I-"'

"Don't, November. Just. I need you quiet, just for a minute." Hei looked physically hurt as he stepped away from the blond's bedside.

The younger man looked over at his bedridden lover. Hei took in the bandage pressed against November's cheek where he had been grazed by gunfire. His eyes moved onto the wires and tubes tapped to the Brit's arms and chest, which also made the large bandages wrapped across his stomach and shoulder glaringly obvious.

Hei let out a shaky breath and held back the emotion stinging at his eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to make it. For two weeks I sat by your side watching and hoping that you'd open your eyes. You've got to have some nerve to lay there and not think that this is a big deal."

It pained November on an emotional level to see Hei so distraught. Words were not coming easily for the Brit.

"Why did you jump in the way? I was wearing a bullet proof jacket! Bullet proof!" Hei seethed as he clenched his fists tightly. "I would have been fine."

Both men knew the infiltration of the PANDORA facility had gone completely to hell when they were discovered. For them to have gotten out and survived heavy security was nothing short of miracle. The events at the end of their escape blurred for the Brit after the most glaringly obvious occurrence.

When November had taken three bullets in Hei's place.

"Hei, please. I need you to calm down." November tried placate him, but all his efforts seemed to do was agitate his partner further.

"Calm down!? Did you really just say that? After I sat here thinking you were gone? After the doctors told me you wouldn't make it the first night? How calm do you think I was when I had to...had to restart your heart out in the field, twice, before you even got to the hospital?"

Tears ran freely down Hei's pale cheeks. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down."

November sat up in bed and had to contain a groan when he pulled at his stitches. "What's all this about Hei?"

"_This_? This is about you November, and how you would so readily put your life on the line. You just had to keep handling your situation while I handled mine!" Hei wiped at his cheeks hastily, anger re-lit. "You're a contractor, aren't you? Where did all of that ice cold rationality go then? November-"

"You should know damn well what I was thinking!" The blonde cut in, fuming and finally willing to participate in the shouting match. "I had to protect you, and if there wasn't any other choice I would readily give my life for yours. Without a moments hesitation."

November couldn't stop himself from growling out an anger laced realization. "If the roles had been reversed, I wonder if you would have done the same for me."

Sweat had begun to bead on November's forehead. Continuing the argument with Hei was taking a lot more out of him than he thought. November was just a bit grateful that Hei had nothing to stay, but the hurt look the younger man was holding on to did not make him feel any less guilty.

"Sometimes..." Hei spoke brokenly, eyes red rimmed but dry of tears, "I don't seem to know what's on your mind."

He slowly made his way to the door. November didn't try to stop him. It had finally clicked that the Brit hadn't managed to protect his partner and a deeply emotional level. Hei was still wounded, and he was the cause of it.

November couldn't bear to watch Hei walk away, and was surprised when the door to his room didn't immediately click shut.

"I'm going to give April a call." Hei whispered before he shut the door quietly, leaving the Brit alone with the smell of antiseptic and the sound of his beating heart.


	3. Making Up (Pt 2 of 2)

November made sure not to act oddly around April and July when they showed up to visit him. That was near impossible with Hei absent from the little reunion.

He was in a relationship with the Brit, after all.

April chatted for a bit, but was soon on he way with July in hand. Describing her days since November's incident filled with nothing but 'All those boring things you usually do. Like filling out paperwork and talking to stuffy idiots who think they know what they're doing'.

That earned a chuckle out of the Brit, and he assured April he'd be doing all of that in no time.

With November left alone to his own thoughts, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he had overstepped his argument with Hei. He had said too much that didn't make the situation any better and he damn well knew that he hurt Hei.

_I have to make things right._ The Brit thought with determination. He removed the wires and drips attached to his body before he tossed the hospital issued blankets off his person and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. When November went to take his first steps he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Two weeks of immobility had sapped the strength out of him.

"Damn..." November grumbled, trying to catch his breath as he got over the initial pain of basically smacking into the floor with healing wounds.

While attempting to pick himself up off the floor the blond failed to register the click of his door opening. It would have been a blessing if it had been a nurse or doctor walking in on him, but what he really didn't need in that moment was for Hei to see him making yet another half-baked decision.

"November!" The younger man panicked at the sight of his lover sprawled out on the floor. Hei was immediately at the Brit's side, gingerly helping him back on to his bed.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Hei scolded as he checked over November's bandages for any signs of bleeding.

"I wanted to go looking for you." Came the Brits immediate response as gripped Hei's wandering hands in order to get his attention.

The younger man stilled immediately, but he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with November. Hei felt guilty for having outright yelled at the Brit just as he came out of his coma. He knew that November deserved better than that. He saved his life after all.

"Hei, please just listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve to hear that after I-"

"November. Don't, I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. No matter how I was feeling what you did for me was... is something that I will always be in you debt for."

"You're not in my debt." November whispered softly as he brought his hands up to tilt Hei's head up, getting a better look at the younger man's face. "It's something I'd do for you if the time were ever to arise."

"Hopefully you won't have to." Hei let out a chuckle that was just a tad glum.

The Brit pulled his partner into a gentle hug. He ignored the dull pain his healing wounds caused him and tried to soothe Hei. The blond could feel just how stressed his lover was.

"I love you, Hei." November said quietly into the crown of the younger man's head, taking in the light scent of his shampoo. In that moment he could feel Hei's stress drain away, leaving his body pliant and relaxed in the Brit's arms.

* * *

**Lalala happy ending x)**


	4. Kisses

**flufffluffflufffluff!**

* * *

November's mind was still sleep muddled when he began to hear the rustling of sheets and shortly after light foot falls against the carpet. After a moment he lost the sound entirely and as he turned over to Hei's side of the bed he could confirm that the younger man had gotten up.

_It's too early..._ The Brit thought childishly as he flopped onto his back and splayed himself out on the bed.

Just as he got himself settled he heard footsteps yet again, and by the time they stopped November was sure that Hei was eying him from the edge of the bed.

"November." The young man whispered loudly as he nudged the man in order to make him scoot over. The Brit suppressed the grin that threatened to give him away as he feigned sleep, all the while listening to Hei curse at him for being a bed hog.

"I'm going to sit on you if you don't move." Hei threatening as he tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. November continued his sleeping charade with his eyes closed serenely as his breathes came out evenly enough to fool anyone into believing that he was really asleep. The Brit didn't so much as flinch when the bed dipped and Hei's weight settled on his stomach.

"I know you're not this heavy of a sleeper." The young man continued to whisper as he dragged his chilled fingertips along the exposed skin of his neck and arms. Goosebumps threatened to break out November's skin as Hei continued to drag his fingers down his chest.

"You're a stubborn man, y'know that?" Hei almost growled as he leaned in close to the blond's face.

For a moment November almost thought that his lover would nip at him until he woke, but what followed almost startled him into movement. Hei placed a gentle kiss on the Brit's forehead, before he moved on to give each of his eyelids kisses just as gently. Teasing hands came up to caress his face, moving on to run skilled fingers through his blond hair. November could feel Hei's breath against his lips before the younger man moved in for a kiss.

By that point the Brit knew he couldn't just lay there idly, so he leaned in to the gesture. His own hands moved on their own accord to hold on to Hei's hips. When Hei pulled away November opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his grinning lover.

"I didn't think that'd work..." The young man chuckled as he pressed his forehead against the blond's, eyes alight with amusement.

"Love, I think that would just about wake up any sane person." November quipped as he pulled Hei down to lay beside him.


End file.
